


Prohibido.

by notalady



Series: Arya x Gendry week [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jealous Gendry
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 22:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2000865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notalady/pseuds/notalady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Día 2:<br/>Prohibido: no permitido o vetado.<br/>Gendry descubre el atractivo de lo prohibido.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola, aquí estoy otra vez!  
> Este me ha costado bastante y no ha salido muy bien, bueno, es mejor que nada.  
> Espero que puedan disfrutarlo.  
> No tiene contenido explícito, pero hay cosas deducibles, lo advierto ahora.

  Gendry dio los últimos golpes al metal con su martillo siendo cuidadoso y hábil, con cada día que pasaba la necesidad de armas en la Hermandad se veía incrementada y él, como buen herrero, tenía que cumplir con las exigencias.  
  Todo el trabajo le había quitado parte del tiempo que pasaba con Arya, quien ahora parecía mucho más cercana a Anguy y a Edric que antes, y eso no le gustaba ni un ápice a Gendry.  
  Desde que habían comenzado a formar un lazo ella solía recurrir a él primero, la vez que habían encontrado a Lady Corazón de Piedra había corrido hacia él y para luego sostener su mano fuertemente, la vez que habían encontrado a Nymeria ella los había presentado y él extendido una mano hacia la loba a modo de saludo, completamente aterrorizado con la criatura que podía despedazarlo en minutos si así lo deseaba, aunque también burlándose de Arya y ella lo había golpeado en el pecho, sonriente, incluso cuando quería entrenar lo buscaba a él, siendo que no era el mejor con la espada o el arco, Gendry se sentía reemplazado.  
  Una parte de él se decía que era lo mejor, que así no volvería a imaginar cosas que estaban prohibidas para un bastardo, no volvería a tener aquellos pensamientos que nublaban su conciencia cuando estaba con ella, su otra parte y la que tenía más relevancia en su actuar la extrañaba, quería volver a ver la pasión de sus ojos grises al discutir o pelear con alguien.  
  Gendry salió de la herrería, yendo hacia la posada rápidamente, estaba hambriento y cansado, sólo quería ir a dormir pronto. Jeyne le sirvió amablemente, dedicándole una amistosa sonrisa, como si estuviera disculpándose y él siguió la dirección de los ojos de ella.  
  Arya y Ned reían fuertemente, se miraban a los ojos, de seguro harían unos fantásticos señores de Campoestrella, la punzada de inseguridad lo invadió y se propagó por su cuerpo como veneno. Había perdido el apetito y sentía ganas de golpear al otro chico, se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia el cuarto en donde estaban las camas de los adultos, sin dar una mirada a nadie.  
  —¡Gendry! —gritó Arya, él ignoró completamente su llamado y la muchacha no desistió—. Gendry, para...  
  —No estoy de humor, niña. —Gendry sabía lo mucho que ella odiaba ser llamada de esa forma—. Déjame en paz.  
  —¡Estás actuando como un idiota! —murmuró Arya, dolida y frustrada.  
  —Tú siempre dices que soy un estúpido —bramó él y entró a el cuarto que poseía tres camas, la de Arya, la de él y la de las hermanas Heddle, los que cuidaban la posada.  
  —¡No es lo mismo! —discutió ella acaloradamente, golpeando el suelo con el pie como una niña pequeña y luego le tiró uno de sus zapatos.  
  —No te importa —rugió él, esquivando su mirada—. Deberías volver con ese idiota de Edric, seguro te está esperando con su ridículo cabello...  
  Arya soltó una risa juguetona, en realidad sabían que Edric no importaba en lo más mínimo, ellos compartían aquella afinidad natural que les mantenía pegados como imanes, Gendry frunció el ceño, agachando la mirada sólo para no mirarla, qué tramposa era con aquellos ojos, mientras comenzaba a acercarse peligrosamente.  
  —No quiero volver con él —susurró suavemente contra su rostro, posando una de sus pequeñas manos en su pecho—. Prefiero quedarme aquí.  
  —Arya... —advirtió Gendry, pero sonó como una súplica—. ¿Q-qué haces?  
  Ella bajó su mano hasta su estómago, recorriendo nerviosamente como acostumbraba hacerlo, mientras él contenía la respiración y sentía su sangre arder, cerró los ojos fuertemente, como si así pudiera sumergirse hasta ya no poder respirar.  
  Arya siguió bajando su mano a una lentitud casi tortuosa, repentinamente él ya no estaba cansado, ni necesitaba nada más que ella, en el fin siempre eran ellos, nadie más.  
  —Arya... solo soy un b... esto está prohibido, me matarán si saben que te he puesto un dedo encima...  
  —Entonces no tienen que saberlo, ¿cierto?  
  Arya mordió su labio con nerviosismo, mirándolo con sus bonitos ojos grises y él se rindió, dejándose llevar por los labios de ella, dejándose guiar por sus manos y sus ojos, el peligro de que los encontraran hacia que sus palpitaciones fueran aun mas aceleradas. Nunca en sus vidas habían sentido tantas emociones mezcladas y tan distintas como en el momento que fueron uno solo.  
  Esa noche, Gendry y Arya descubrieron que amaban lo prohibido.


	2. soon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> soon in english probably i think my chilean ass learned how to write properly in another language

\----------

**Author's Note:**

> Creo que hice que Gendry estuviera celoso porque realmente lo amo en esos momentos y lo extraño en la serie...  
> Necesitaba expresar mis sentimientos.


End file.
